The prime objective of the Boston University Alzheimer's Disease Center (BU ADC) is to provide resources to support high impact studies on the pathogenesis, detection, and treatment of Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and related disorders. The leadership team and investigators affiliated with the BU ADC represent a dynamic forward thinking team of clinicians and scientists who have made significant contributions to AD-related research and are committed to advancing the field in the years ahead. The BU ADC consists of an Administrative Core, Clinical Core, Data Management and Statistics Core, Neuropathology Core, Education and Information Transfer Core, and a Translational and Transgenic Core. The BU ADC has four aims. Aim 1 is to foster and support high-impact, innovative, state of the art research on brain aging and AD by: a) identifying, recruiting, and thoroughly characterizing subjects willing to participate in clinical trials and other cutting-edge clinical research studies; b) collecting, storing, analyzing, and distribute biological samples to support high priority AD-related research; c) conducting state-of the-art diagnostic neuropathological evaluation and maximize CNS tissue donation to support state of the art tissue-based research; and d) fostering innovative AD research through a strong pilot project program. Aim 2 is to collect and submit high quality data to the Data Management and Statistics Core for timely UDS submissions to the NACC database and for data sharing with qualified AD investigators engaged in cutting edge AD-related research while ensuring data security and integrity. Aim 3 is to support and inform the communities we serve regarding the benefits of the BU ADC and AD research and to provide a high-quality training environment for professionals at all career levels. The BU ADC has developed innovative approaches to educate medical students about AD and has pioneered methods to increase African American brain donation. Aim 4 is to breed and disseminate transgenic mouse models of AD and related disorders and to provide specialized technical services to support cutting edge translational AD-related research.